The present invention relates to a material that cannot be penetrated by forms of electromagnetic energy propagation, both in the form of waves and particles which are particularly light, flexible and thin which can be used in garments, for example incorporating it between the parts of the lining and the external of the garment, or for making suits for protecting the human body from radiation stress. The material can both be used generally and for specific use, for example for the protection of the personnel operating in radio stations, in X ray areas and on board submarines, and for the conventional use of electrical equipment such as irons, microwave ovens and the like. Said material can be produced in bobbins so as to make it possible to obtain the shapes to be worked by die cutting or other related processes. In order to obtain an antistress radiation material of a particular consistency, there is provided an integrally operating unit meant for the stitching or for the welding lines, said unit being composed of two shielding parts between which is interposed a plate-like part acting as a structural element. Furthermore, using in the above mentioned composite version, a part of interposition with excellent heat insulating characteristics, which for example can be obtained from polyethylene plates which are suitably equipped with a uniform system distributed with holes so as to allow for the transpiration of the human body, a new kind of material is obtained with the characteristics which are similar to those already mentioned in terms of lightness, flexibility and thinness, thus resulting impenetrable to the forms of electromagnetic energy propagation and capable of simultaneously holding back the body heat according to preestablished values. In the prior art technique, in order to protect the human body from the forms of electromagnetic energy propagation which can be found in sender equipment, for example computers, cellular telephones, television systems, white goods and the like, a metallic screen is used inside the bodies of said equipment which, operating as shielding barriers, prevents the propagation of the radiation to the outside. The above mentioned shielding system, as it provides for a positional impenetrability, it is not capable of preventing the exit to the outside of a considerable amount of radiation because of the presence of various parts or components which cannot be shielded; furthermore it doesn't provide for any protection for the personal who have to intervene on the conventional resetting operations and adjustment of the sending equipment. For these tasks, for power plant operators, transreceiver plant operators, and the like, is evisaged a rigid structure, worn by the operator, with a shielding metallic screen incorporated on the inside. These are shielding means that are fundamentally meant for the use of particular tasks and whose weight and overall dimensions make them unfit for general use.
Known from "INDUSTRIAL SCREENING AND FILTRATION MEDIA-GENERAL CATALOG NO. 2000", Tetko Inc., 1978, are conductive fabrics woven with metallic thread periodically inserted in either the warp, weft, or both, designated for applications as carrier belts.
Moreover, PATENT ABSTRACTS OF JAPAN vol.014, no.147 (M-0952) & JP 2011499 disclose a thermal blanket with mesh-like stitches on a metal deposition film. WO 89/12706 discloses a yarn consisting of a textile roving which contains metal fibers and other fibers, and a thread made from one or more such textile rovings and their use for obtaining woven materials for electromagnetic screening purposes.
Furthermore, from DE-A-3207014 it is known a blanket made of fabric wherein a metallic thread is woven to form a metallic net.